


Rocky Mountian Fever

by TVDramaQueen



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Colorado Avalanche, Depression, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Secret Relationship, flash back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDramaQueen/pseuds/TVDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe Landeskog is not the slut everyone in the NHL thinks he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocky Mountian Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about bad grammer/spelling!

When Gabe was 15 he had his first kiss. They were playing street hockey late on summer night in his home town in Sweden. All was fun and games but eventually some of his friends moms started calling his friends back in. It was almost midnight and just he and Viktor remained.  
“I’m guessing you’re staying over,” Gabe tells him as they finally head inside. Most the lights are off across the road at the Hedman’s; only the front entrance light is on at his own place.  
There standing on the door step while Gabe tries to fish his key out of his pocket when Viktor grabs him by the chin and kisses him.  
Gabe doesn’t kiss another boy till he’s 17 and in Kitchener. He and Viktor never really talked again about that night. They had went right to sleep and in the morning he was already up downstairs with Gabe’s parents by the time Gabe was up.

He meets Ryan Nugent Hopkins at some NHL prospects event. He’s tall, handsome, and a little lanky but Gabe can deal. They end up sneaking off before it’s done and going up to Gabe’s room. There making out on Gabe’s bed and totally about to hit third base(if third base means finally getting laid, damn American sports) when Larrson comes back to the room and kicks Ryan out. At least he got his number before his night was ruined.  
They start hanging out a bit but it’s pretty hard with hockey and school. Ryan asks him to officially be his boyfriend in the spring and they hold hands for what seems like hours at Ryan’s billet’s house.

Gabe still hasn’t had sex when the draft comes along. He’s pretty sure god wants him to be a virgin for life. Ryan’s to damn sweet though! Always tells him “Let’s take it slow” Fuck that Gabe wants it fast! Needs some damn action before his balls turn bluer then blue man group!

That’s when he meets Huby.

Jonathan Huberdaeu is probably the biggest mistake in Gabe’s life if he ever looks back on it. But he’s still pretty hot.  
Ryan introduces them. Huby seems more interested in staring at Gabe then listening to anything Ryan’s saying but Gabe’s definitely okay with that. They end up spending a lot of time together after that when there drafted 1st -3rd but Gabe would never complain, Johnny is just way too hot to care.  
He and Ryan stay together during the summer and even at the beginning of the season. Stasney says he’s nuts for even trying, that there is no freaking way they won’t break up in a month or two. Gabe doesn’t believe him till it’s true. Huby’s in town with his junior team while the Avs are on their first real home stand of the season. He invites himself over practically and Gabe finally (FINALLY) loses his fucking virginity. He doesn’t tell anyone except Dutchy, because he does not want Ryan to find out.

At first he thinks he can date them both without either knowing. It was going pretty good until one night when he and Huby are out to dinner he brings up that O’Rielly mentioned something about him and RNH. Gabe just lies and tells him it isn’t exclusive until a week later when Gabe forgets to call Ryan a whole 7 days and he won’t stop calling and texting him and Huby starts to senses something.

Eventually Gabe decides he can’t keep dating them both. Unfortunately he dumps the wrong guy.   
Ryan at first seems confused with the sudden call filled with apologies from a not so sad sounding Gabe. Then a week later he finds out on social media from all the pictures and videos on Jonathan and Gabe together that his friend stole his boyfriend. He doesn’t want Gabe to be unhappy with him but at the same time he doesn’t want Gabe to be with anyone else. He loved him. Ryan instantly thinks it’s because they were having sex, because he knows Huby definitely has slept around even at 18.  
Colorado isn’t playing amazing but there not playing as bad as other teams (the Oilers) so Gabe’s been in a good mood. Play hockey, go out with the team, go back to his apartment, go get laid by his sexy boyfriend, repeat.

It’s December when Gabe notices something. He’s usually not this stupid but,  
He’s probably pregnant.  
He is pregnant.  
He should have been paying more attention.

They don’t break up how you’d think. As Viktor says later “I would have thought he’d dump you, no 18 year old stud want to be stuck with baby.” But it doesn’t go that way. They stay together. They almost turn family like. Gabe doesn’t tell a lot of people since he’s still first trimester and he doesn’t want to jinx anything. Huby plays with his junior team but he doesn’t go to WJC like he wanted. He stays in Colorado with Gabe and watches crappy TV with him and cleans so Gabe can rest and it’s all perfect.  
Gabe supposed to go out with Dutchy for his 21st birthday, even though Gabe can’t drink, and he’s running a little behind. He was supposed to meet him at the pub around 6 but fucking Viktor talks on the phone way to long and then of course Huby thought they had time for a quickie.  
He goes out, pretends he’s just feeling under the weather when he doesn’t drink a sip. Almost breaks his phone in half when the vibrating starts to get to him.

YOU DIDN’T USE PROTECTION!  
GABE STOP BEING STUPID  
HAVE YOU TOLD YOUR MOM!  
GOOD GOD GABE

“Who the hell keeps texting you?” Matt asks after the 1000 text of the hour  
“Hedman, he’s just being stupid, like always. And not shutting up, like always.”  
Matt snorts. He and Viktor have met a few times, there draft year and when they played Tampa Gabe had invited Viktor to hang with them.  
After their trip to the bar Gabe get’s extremely nervous that people are going to find out he’s pregnant. He’s told Hedman, Huberdaeu and that’s it. Until later that week after practice Johnson pulls him aside and brings it up. Gabe has no idea how the hell he knows but EJ promises to keep it to himself. He even offers to take Gabe to the doctors since he’s still pretty young and doesn’t really trust him to remember to do those things on his own.

After they get the first ultra sound in late January and Gabe hangs it on the fridge beside his team schedule. He’s kind of gotten himself a little excited. Even if he’s only 18 he thinks he could be a good dad. His team would be helpful, he thinks. He’s pretty sure Stastney and O’Rielly are pretty trustworthy with a baby. Huby doesn’t seem as interested. He was the first month and a half but lately it seems world juniors and the memorial cup is more important than his boyfriend and future baby.

At the end of the month Huby had to go on a road trip with his team and Gabe was staying with EJ while he was gone. He’s sitting around, board out of his mind, flipping through his awful TV channels when the door bell rings. He assumes it’s Erik and he forgot his damn keys again so he heads to the stairs to answer.   
He’s halfway down when he trips over his own feet. He tumbles down the last 7 or 8 stairs. He moans in pain when he lands at the bottom. Gabe immediately clutches his stomach wear most the pain is coming from. He pulls himself up slowly and opens the door and just drops right back to the floor in pain.  
Erik rushes him to the ER where they tell him he miscarried during the fall. They end up sedating Gabe when he loses it, crying and hyperventilating like crazy.  
When he finally comes back to it Erik tells him that he got a hold of Huby and told him. Gabe nods, he doesn’t really want to talk about it. This practically scared him for life. 

He gets to go home the next day and still decides to stay at EJ’s. Dutchy pops by at lunch but Gabe just stays in the guest room the whole time.

“Is he sick or something?” Dutchy asks while EJ’s flipping there grilled cheese. “’Cause I really can’t afford to get sick from him right now.”  
“He’s not sick he just had a rough day yesterday.”  
“Did Johnny and he get into a fight or something?”

EJ shrugs. He probably shouldn’t tell Matt what happened even though him and Gabe are pretty good buddies. 

The next day they both go to pre game skate and then Gabe goes home while EJ goes out with Stastney. They play the Flames that night and then are flying to Montreal after the game. EJ’s hoping maybe Gabe will get a chance to talk to Huby then. It would probably make him feel better.  
They win that night and fly out right on schedule. They go straight to the hotel and Gabe switches roommates with Paul so he can room with Erik. In the morning though Gabe isn’t in his bed or the bathroom or anywhere in the room for that matter. He tries texting him but no reply. He’s about to go ballistic when his phone rings.

“Hey EJ can you come get me?” Gabe asks sounding pretty calm.  
“Where the hell are you? You should have said you were going out! Seriously where did you go?”  
“I was just over at Johnny’s... we broke up, will you come get me?”

Erik goes to the address Gabe gives him. He’s standing outside in his sweater in the cold February that Montreal is.   
Erik rolls down the window “Get in the car you idiot! Why aren’t you dressed better?”  
“I didn’t want to wake you up. I snuck out at like 6am!”  
Gabe explains what had happened with Jonathan. He got there, told him it wasn’t working and left. Huby was confused as hell. It was mostly because of the miscarriage that Gabe decided to break up with him. He knew every time he looked at Huby he was going to think of the baby that never was.

Gabe wins the Calder that summer and then disappears. Then the lock out happens and Dutchy’s getting texts and calls from an area code he’s never heard of until Barrie tells him that’s from Sweden.  
When the season resumes Gabe announces he and Hedman are ‘back together’. It wasn’t really that they were ever together though because they kissed once when they were 15 and that’s it. But Gabe told him about everything that happened with Huby and how he spent the summer getting drunk in Sweden and waking up in random guys beds and Hedman told him that wasn’t happening anymore and all of a sudden there together. Holding hands and kissing and having sex and eating together and lounging around instead of working out like they should.  
Gabe is named captain and he is so thrilled he calls his parents and sister right away. The team throws him a bit of a party. It’s mostly just sitting around and drinking with music in the background but Gabe appreciates it.

After that the season starts going downhill. They can’t win, Hedman’s teams doing almost worse, they fight because there miserable with their bad play and then they go to bed and hate each other more.  
Things get better for a little while when Gabe gets hurt and can go properly visit his boyfriend. But when things start to feel too serious it starts giving him nightmares about the miscarriage. He doesn’t want to tell Viktor about it because he knows he would just be a jealous asshole, saying things like “I can’t believe you still love him” and “Get over that already”. So Gabe keeps his mouth shut and tries to be happy. It doesn’t get better though. He bumps into Huby while out grabbing groceries and he cries in his car for almost an hour. Hedman asks what happens when he gets back but he can’t tell him, so he runs and hides in their bedroom until he feels better to come out and have supper.  
When Gabe goes back to the Avs when his injury heels he stops talking again. Shutting people out is hard thought especially when your whole team is like your best friend and all want to know what’s wrong. Erik kind of assumes what it is so he doesn’t say anything, Stastney starts asking everyone if Hedman is beating him or something (Which god no he’s like a harmless puppy), and Barrie and O’Rielly just think he’s trying to hide another injury from them and keep bringing him ice cream which is weirdly sweet of them.

Eventually Gabe breaks and get’s black out drunk one night after another loss and wakes up in a hotel bed with Dutchy. Both naked and smell like vomit and booze.   
“Uhhh...” Gabe says once he notices Dutchy’s awake too. Matt wipes the drool off the side of his own face and then groans and rolls over before jumping back up when he realizes that he and Gabe totally had sex last night.  
“Let’s just pretend this never happened okay?” Gabe says as he and the hangover he’s sporting roam into the bathroom to vomit everywhere. 

The next day Viktor shows up out of nowhere to spend a few days in Colorado. Gabe assumes he hurt himself enough to get scratched a game or two and decided to come bother him for awhile. He doesn’t say anything to him about the Duchene thing because there having enough relationship problems.  
Two days into his stay though Hedman decides their going to finally talk about their problems.  
“So,” He says as he joins Gabe on the couch while he’s watching the Broncos play the Steelers “What’s up with you?”  
“What do you mean what’s up with me?”  
“Well you’re just being so damn weird since I got here. And you’ve just been all quiet and lame the last few weeks are you sure something isn’t like going on?”  
“Nothings wrong man.”  
“It really doesn’t seem like nothing. Most people in relationships actually talk to each other you know.”  
Gabe’s starting to get pissed off now. “Why won’t you just let it go? I’m fucking fine!”  
“Your obviously not if you can’t even tell your best friend, your boyfriend what the hell is wrong! Are you like cheating on me or something?”  
“Of course you think I’m cheating on you, your such a jealous prick! My problems having nothing to do with you!” Gabe screams storming out of the room.   
After that he hides in his bedroom for the rest of the afternoon till he comes out for dinner and they start fighting again.  
“Why won’t you just let me fucking help you?”  
“Because it’s none of your fucking business!”  
After what seems like forever Gabe just gives up and tells him to leave. He starts crying after Viktor’s gone.   
He tells everyone they broke up because they couldn’t stop fighting. When people ask why they were fighting Gabe just changes the subject. 

In May he hooks up with his old buddy Adam Larrson of the Devils, then with Marcus Krugar of the Blackhawks; both times in Sweden. When his mom catches him sneaking out after 11pm for the third time she bands him from partying in Sweden. She says if he wants to fuck up his life to go do it in America. So he calms down a bit, hangs with his sister and his friends who aren’t alcoholics. When he gets back to Colorado in September he trains with the rookie, Mackinnon for a few weeks. At first he thinks he’s kind of cute but then they start to hang out more and he realizes he’s a pretty big loser with no game what so ever. So he thinks they’ll probably be good friends.

On the day of the first preseason game Matt and Paulie are acting kind of weird. First of all Paulie is totally glaring at his the whole time they change into their jersey’s and then he starts whispering to Matt while the rest of the team waits for Roy to come talk before the game. It’s weird because usually Paulie makes fun of him at least once before a game, calling out his hair or fashion style or the music he put on the pregame playlist. But he’s not today which just confuses the hell out of Gabe. 

They win 2-0 and everyone’s pumped and wants to go celebrate (even though it’s preseason). They go to some restaurant with a bar/lounge so that Mackinnon can come too. While Gabe’s at the bar getting his and O’Rielly’s drinks Ginner comes over and sits beside him.

“So I don’t know if you’ve heard the big news yet”  
“What news?” Gabe responds.  
“That... um... well”  
“Fucking spit it out Ginner.”  
“Matt and Paulie are dating!” He says louder then he probably should in public.   
Holy crap Gabe thinks to himself. How could he not see this coming? They’ve been best friends for 4 years it always seemed like something else. How could they have not said anything to him? He’s there captain and there close friend.  
“Wait, when did they start dating? Was it when I went back to Sweden?”  
“Well uh see no it was back in... January I think?”  
Oh god.  
“And um Paulie said something about this asshole on our team who got Dutchy drunk and they slept together and he doesn’t know who ‘cause Dutchy won’t say but I thought maybe you-“  
“Me what? I didn’t sleep with Matt!” Gabe says trying to play it cool. He cannot ruin their relationship. That would be the end of him and Duchene being buddies.  
“No! I thought maybe you knew. He said I should ask since your captain and people tell you stuff.”  
Gabe lets out a sigh of relief. Thank god.

After that night he pretends McGinn never told him Dutchy and Stastney are together to see if Matt will tell him his self. Of course though Matt’s still trying to pretend that no one knows there dating. It’s pretty funny when they go to get on the team bus to St Louis one night and he sees them holding hands until Matt pulls away quickly when he starts to hear Erik and Tyson snickering behind them.

In December after another string of wins (which is awesome) the team goes out bowling, which mostly turns out to be drunken hockey players rolling balls into the gutter for most of the evening. Gabe’s sitting at his and Nate’s little table behind the lanes watching Holden trip over his bowling shoe laces for the 100th time when Ryan comes over and sits with him.  
“Watching the idiots be idiots?”  
“Pretty much” Gabe laughs  
He can see Matt and Paulie over by the bathroom pretending that no one noticed a half hour ago that they went over there to make out.   
“They still pretending there not dating for you?”  
“For me?” Gabe asks confused.  
“Well Tyson told me that they would have told the rest of the team by now if it weren’t for you. I thought it had to do with you and that Bolts guy breaking up.”  
Gabe didn’t think they were hiding it because of that. He just though Matt didn’t want people making fun of them or bothering them for being together so he had kept his mouth shut.  
He doesn’t want to tell Ryan that so he just kind of changes the subject. They end up hanging at their little table for quite awhile. Gabe decides then that he wants to go outside for some fresh air, since it always helps him sober up a bit. He and Ryan are standing outside talking again when all of a sudden there kissing and then Ryan is pushing him up against the cold building and there making out like Gabe and RNH used to do in High School.

They only break apart when he can here Stastney giggling at the door.   
“Mood ruined” Gabe mumbles walking back inside the alley.

So that’s a thing now. Which is pretty weird since Gabe usually dates guys that could be models if not hockey players. Not that Ryan isn’t hot as hell he’s just nothing like any of his ex boyfriends. He’s not an asshole; he actually puts people before him and does things for others.  
They aren’t dating yet though. Not really. They’ve texted a lot and sit beside each other at team meals and Ryan’s brought him coffee 3 times this week even though Gabe didn’t know Ryan knew where he lived. Dutchy keeps making comments like ‘You two are so cute together’ even though when Gabe does it to him and Stast he blushes like a 14 year old.   
When the Olympics come around Gabe is so excited yet so mad at the same time. He’s so excited to go play for his country but he doesn’t want to leave what he and Ryan have going on.  
The night before he leaves he goes over to Ryan’s to hang with Nate and him even though Nate’s just going sit there and text his new girlfriend. Him and Ryan end up going to his basement to hang out which ends up in them making out on the dusty old couch down there while Nate’s upstairs screaming at his laptop for not connecting his Skype properly. They keep separating to laugh at all the shit Nate’s shouting upstairs when eventually Ryan goes up there to deal with his pouty roommate.

Only 24 hours later he’s on a plane to Sochi and he misses Ryan already. He still doesn’t even know if there dating yet and it’s driving him crazy.

“Why not just ask?” Varly interrupts his day dreaming with. “He probably feels same way yes?”  
Gabe shrugs “I just want to be sure though.”  
“Why not ask Nate? They share lots with each other.”   
Gabe just shrugs again when his phone vibrates. It’s a text from Ryan. He’s shocked he can even get service right now.  
Good luck in Sochi cutie pie xxoo :)  
Before Gabe knows what he’s doing he sends a message back.  
Are we dating...?  
Ryan’s reply comes faster then he would have thought.  
I thought we were? Are we not? :(  
No I thought we were too! I just didn’t want to assume!   
That’s kind of a lie but Gabe still sends it.

When they win sliver in Sochi Gabe is giddy the whole plane ride back. He’s still a little jealous of Matt but at least he’s not being miserable in the back with Stastney. While Matt’s fast asleep next to him he sends a quick snap chat to Ryan with his silver medal. Ryan replies with a picture of Nathan drooling on his shoulder while he’s watching TV.  
He could be happy with this. This is a lot better than being 18 and knocked up or dating the most over emotional hockey player ever or even sleeping with his best friend to repress all is issues. He really likes Ryan, possibly even loves Ryan so he thinks this could work.

Once there reunited in Colorado at the airport Ryan buys him coffee.  
“Oh my god I love you.” Gabe says as he gulps down his drink  
“Love you too.” Ryan says kissing the top of his head as they leave the airport. Hell maybe they are meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is pretty crappy I know but I might write a part 2 after I finish my Stars/Bruins fic. Hope everyone enjoys!


End file.
